Flooded Tele-X! (Original)
Flooded Tele-X! or FLOODTEL is a Multiplayer level. This level is inspired by the Deathmatch PWAD for Doom II, telecros.wad. This level is intended for 4 players or less. This level nearly identical to Tele-X Quake! (Original) / Tele-X Quake! (Version B), though there is Water throughout most of the level and a Thunderbolt is in the middle instead of a Grenade Launcher. This level was later modified by Ron Goff to create the level Flooded Tele-X! (Edit). Spawn Locations * Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Under Water alcove of Exterior Section - This alcove is used as an origin point. If looking from the alcove into the level, the corner to the near left is Corner #1. The four corners are counted numerically in a clockwise fashion; meaning #2 is on the far left side, #3 is on the far right side, and #4 is on the near left side if looking into the room from the origin point. The above Water alcoves are counted numerically as well, the first is between Corner #1 and Corner #2 while the third is between Corner #3 and Corner #4. * Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. * Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Corner #3 of Exterior Section. * Corner #2 of Exterior Section. * Corner #4 of Exterior Section. * Corner #1 of Exterior Section. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Under Water alcove of Exterior Section. * Super Nailgun - Corner #1 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Corner #2 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Corner #3 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Corner #4 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Super Nailgun - Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Super Nailgun - Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #1 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #2 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #3 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #4 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. * Thunderbolt - Central platform of Interior Section. Glitches * The Rocket Launcher and Super Nailgun of Alcove #2 of the Exterior Section tend to fall through the world if the map is restarted. Room-By-Room Summarization Interior Section * Thunderbolt on central platform. * 4 Teleporters in opposite corners of room, each 1''' leads to adjacent section of platform. * '''Water submerges Teleporter section. Exterior Section * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in under Water alcove. * 4 Super Nailguns, 1''' at each corner of platform. * '''3 Super Nailguns, 1''' on each above '''Water alcove. * 4 Rocket Launchers, 1''' at each corner of platform. * '''3 Rocket Launchers, 1''' on each above '''Water alcove. * Shells in under Water alcove. * Nails by side without upper alcove. * Nails by side with Alcove #2. * 2 Rockets, 1''' at the middle of the platform by Alcove #1 and Alcove #3. * '''Water below the platform and before the alcoves. * 4 Teleporters under Water, 1 in each corner, leads to platform of Interior Section. Alternate Versions Aftershock= ASFloodTel.png| Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. Though not in the level select menu, the file can be transferred and loaded manually. Flooded Tele-X! (Original, Aftershock) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:Doom inspired levels Category:1996-7 Quake levels Category:IdBase levels